


San Junipero : Clexa 2.0

by Rheah



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, One Year, san junipero au, short because I have school and I'm tired, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheah/pseuds/Rheah
Summary: They both died. are they willing to start over in the afterlife?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry it's been a year and I needed this and maybe you do too. It's very short because I wrote it during English class and I'm tooo tired right now to write more. If you're up to I could continue this story

_Even with her eyes closed the shining light was blinding her. Birds were singing, the wind was carrying a pleasant scent, everything was peaceful, and something was wrong. She was not in Polis anymore._

_"Hey! Wake up sleepyhead. You don't want to spend eternity sleeping, there's so much to do." That voice was so familiar, like a light in her blurred memories._ **Anya _._**

 

 

"Clarke!" "Clarke!" "Clarke" "Clar..."

The radiations were too strong, burning her, hurting her until they were not. Until her body stopped shaking. Her vision was blurried and she couldn't stand anymore. They were all safe and it was all that mattered. She saved everyone. Again. And this time, she left her life in the process. She could stop fighting for her survival. She gave up on living a long time ago. After her dad, after Finn, after Lexa, after Lexa. She had lost so much, but it was over now, everything was over and dark.

 

She remembered losing consciousness, had she been rescued? She was breating calmly, in and out, and her heart wasn't racing anymore, desesperatly trying to save her dying body. Her hair was clean, brushing her naked body when she got up.

The room she was in beared a striking resemblance to her childhood bedroom. Back when she was happy and her dad used to read her fairytales from the Old Wolrd. And then her world turned upside down. Quite literally.

She opened the closet to find herself some clothes like a leather jacket and jeans. Once dressed she looked for a weapon in the romm. Like that blue lamp she could use as a hammer.

 

A sound. A knock on the door. Someone is here. Clarke waits behind the door, weapon ready, but no one comes in. The heavy breathing behind the door hasn't stopped so Clarke puts down her weapon and opens the door. And here she is, in the low light of sundown she is radiant, almost glowing.

"Lexa" Clarke says in a whisper, her breath taken out by surprise.

"Clarke"

And they kiss. They kiss like the first time, like the second, like the last.

"I love you Clarke kom Skaikru."

"I love you too. Now and always."

"Here, we have a different always."

"I figured it out."

 

_We meet again_


End file.
